Trouble with Love
by Mac8
Summary: TxG Goten life is turning upside down is running away from Trunks the answer? Warning yaoi, mpreg, diary form. Complete
1. Goten's Diary Part 1

TITLE: Trouble with Love  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z or Trunks  
  
WARNING: This is a Trunks X Goten pairing with male pregnancy implied in diary/journal form. If you don't like, then don't read - you have been warned!  
  
A/N: Positive feedback would be appreciated a lot!  
  
*****  
  
Goten slipped his hand underneath the mattress of his small single bed and recovered a small brown leather journal. He crossed his room to his desk and shoved his paperwork aside and placed the journal down and took his favourite black pen out of his pencil case and began to write:  
  
19th June  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
It's been awhile since I have written to you. It is amazing how things change. I really need to get some things off my chest. I miss Trunks, I really do. It's been nearly two months since I saw him last. I guess it's for the best. I had to get away. I decided to up and leave home, I couldn't stay. I guess I should tell you why I left. Things were great between Trunks and I. Then we from best friends to lovers. It just happened, one night we went to three parties and drank more than we should of and next thing we know we were back at his place, making love. He never told me he was in love with me; it wasn't until the next day he told me. The truth is I have fallen in love with him too.  
  
It wasn't long after that night, I dumped Paris without a reason. I switched my cell phone off, my various choices in girls was a thing of the past. I was spending all my spare time with Trunks, whether he was working, being at home, sparring.  
  
My Mom began to take an interest in my life (more like interfering) asking what had happened to Paris and when I was going to find a new girlfriend then she asked me to stop hanging round Trunks so much. Naturally every time the subject came up I was too "busy" to answer.  
  
Then it struck, in the mornings I would have my usual coffee, and breakfast and about 10 minutes later I was in the bathroom, throwing up. I pretended I was having a shower to muffle out the sound I was making. Then I would be fine. I guess at least it only lasted a week. It was then I started to suspect it, even Trunk's started to pick up on things, I don't know if it was instinct but he felt the need to be near me constantly, very protective. It wasn't to long after that, I decided to get away.  
  
I sit here in this apartment that I share it with three other people often, while doing my homework and wonder what it would be like, if I had ran back to his place into hiss arms. He has always been there for me, his never ending strength and reassurance and pulling me into those safe arms of his, it hurts so much to be away be away from him.  
  
I am in a new city and I enrolled at a new college. I found work part time as a waiter for an expensive restaurant. It has been keeping me very busy. Trunks has been trying to find me, I guess its only natural. I have hidden myself constantly and he knows why. I told Gohan the truth a couple of days ago, that I am pregnant with Trunks's child. Even I didn't want to believe at first, but this child's small ki is growing inside of me. I showed Gohan the orange glow that came up on my stomach as my hand went over it, he was startled when he felt the little one's power, and he almost fainted. He spent the next two hours firing questions at me and he was so confused with the idea of how I could get pregnant and how I could have the baby. I felt relief. It was like a weight off my shoulders telling Gohan, he sat there hugging me while I cried over everything. I want to tell Trunks, he knows I am pregnant already, he can sense there is a baby there. I know he hasn't contacted Gohan in fear of unwanted questions because we were so close before.  
  
I can't go back. There is so much to consider. I would have to tell my parents for one, not only about the baby but my relationship with Trunks, I know how my Mom will react. Then there is Trunk's father Vegeta, he will be mad I am sure of it. I guess one thing he wouldn't do is he wouldn't try to hurt his grandchild and he must know about saiyan male pregnancies. The third is, I am actually scared of being a parent. Gohan wanted me to come back and tell everyone the truth and so I can give this baby a better life than trying it solo. Bulma could help with the birth plan and especially since she has the power to have no questions asked, she has been studying Saiyans a long time and so nothing is abnormal to her and she has been pressuring Trunks into settling down and starting a family. I guess I am wondering what Trunks thinks of all this, I mean would he want to be a father? Does he love me enough to care for a baby too?  
  
Goten put his pen down and reread the last two questions on that line, he yawned and closed his journal and smoothed over the cover, then proceeded to put his journal back under the mattress and get ready for bed.  
  
TBC. 


	2. Trunks's Journal Part 2

PART 2. Trunk's journal.  
  
Disclaimer and Warning is in first chapter!  
  
A/N: Thank you for the most lovely reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
*****  
  
22nd June  
  
Dear Journal,  
  
I have been trying to get a hold of Goten for ages now. He has been avoiding or hiding from me. I ring dozens times and each time, his roommates answer the phone and I leave messages, I am sure he never gets them. I have been to his place and each time I have gone, he is never home.  
  
I never wanted him to leave. I want him back.  
  
After Goten left, I lost interest in everything. My Mom tried to lessen my workload, so I would go out and enjoy myself, heh, she soon found that it did me no good. I would just stay in my room and not come out. Every waking minute I think of him, when I am not distracted something always reminds me of our relationship. Then there is our baby, yes OUR baby. I didn't tell Goten, I suspected he was pregnant. It was a big shock, but as weird as this sounds, it just felt right. It was like I knew - instinct or something. At night, while I watched Goten sleep, I would stroke his stomach and see our tiny baby responding. I never could tell Goten this, I was scared he was going to terminate or do something that would harm our baby. Was my clingyness was getting too much for him? Is that what drove him away as well? Maybe he doesn't feel the same way that I feel for him.  
  
If only he would just talk to me! I feel so frustrated; we could make this work. I have so many unanswered questions too and I don't even know what he does, if he is at school or maybe working? Does he think about me? The only reason I know where he lives is because, I once followed Gohan, his brother, without him knowing. Gohan only went to drop something off for Goten and left as Goten wasn't home. I found out Goten's number by dropping off Pan - that's Goten's neice, from our place and looking in Gohan and Vidal's address book by the phone, while Pan went to get me a drink from the kitchen. I could of ask Gohan for Goten's number, but then I knew he would ask questions. He hates when we fight or when we aren't ourselves. The funny part about all this is, I don't think I will care what anybody thinks. Not even my father, I know Mom will be disappointed that I am not with a lovely girl. To be honest I was getting tired of sneaking around and lying so much. In a couple of days, I will have a day off, I am going to use this day to find and track Goten down, even if it means camping out on the doorstep till he opens it up. This time we are going to sit down and talk, I don't care how long its takes us.  
  
Yours,  
  
Trunks Briefs  
  
TBC. 


	3. Trunks's Journal cont Part 3

Part 3. Trunks's Journal continued.  
  
****  
  
Trunks Briefs, tucked the annoying strands of long lavender hair out of his eyes and placing them behind his left ear. He took out his black laptop from his briefcase, and started eating a filled roll he bought from a store, minutes before. He opened his laptop and took eager bites from his meal before placing it down on the desk and setting up to start typing.  
  
*****  
  
23rd June  
  
Gohan came to me at work today. I was hoping he came to see Bulma, my mother, I could feel his ki outside my door. He never comes to see me at work. I almost ran to the open window, he would of known and followed after me.  
  
Facing Gohan today, I was nervous. So many things went though my mind as to why he was here. I knew for a fact it would be about Goten. Gohan wasn't acting his normal himself and that made me edgy.  
  
"Trunks I know it's not my place, but I think we should talk" was one the first thing he said to me. He told me he knows everything and yet, he isn't angry, just so concerned. Gohan told me that Goten knew I suspected he was pregnant. That was news to me. I told him my plan to go see Goten. He said knew what time Goten had to work and that he would go and see him after work tomorrow, walk him home through a park. I would met him there and that way Goten and I could talk alone and he would leave knowing his little brother would be angry for the set up. I am so thankful Gohan hasn't judged us. He just wants us happy and to give us some support. I am hoping everything will go my way tomorrow, I am praying that Goten won't run off on me.  
  
I must of given Gohan third degree, I think I gave him 20 questions in less than five minutes. All about Goten and the baby and what Goten has been up to for two months. All the questions I had been dying to ask but didn't. It's been such a hard two months not hearing from Goten. I just wanted to know him and baby are okay and not knowing had been tearing at me apart.  
  
Also today my secretary Tina, had come back after leaving a bag at her desk and she brought in her 5 year old daughter, Melissa and she was carrying Sam, her 4 month old, to her desk. I came past while on my way to see my Mom. I asked her if I could see and hold Sam. I wondered what it would be like to hold our baby; Sam has curled his tiny hands round my finger. So tiny. My Mom chose that moment to come out and seeing me with a giggling and smiling baby in my arms and I could just see what she was thinking. I have often thought how my Mom will react to seeing Goten and I, holding our little girl and boy. My Dad won't be impressed that Kakkarott's son will be part of the family. I have a feeling he will be the one who will be asking when I will start training the little one! Gohan bought up a point today which I never asked my Mom or Dad about Saiyan male pregnancies - maybe my Dad doesn't know, but I highly doubt it. I wonder why he never mentioned this? As it's not natural in humans and we are only part Saiyan. Mom is easier to talk to about Saiyan things than Dad. At the moment until I have talked to Goten, we can start planning on what we are going to do. Then we can decide who to tell first, and as long as Goten's comfortable with that.  
  
Last night I had a dream how I went around to Goten's and I started to pack his clothes and books - everything and I told him I loved him and he is coming home with me. He was in tears, but was so relieved, he said he was wanting to hear those words so badly. I had my arms around him, again. I could feel his ki and the little one's and I felt closer to Goten that I ever did. I woke up like that I was so sure he was still in my arms. It was a great feeling. Well journal, I have got endless paperwork to type up tonight. Wish me luck for tomorrow, I will let you know how I get on.  
  
Yours,  
  
Trunks V. Briefs  
  
*****  
  
TBC. In Goten diary. 


	4. Goten's Diary cont Part 4

25th June  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Yesterday, something happened after I had finished work at Reggie's. I think I have mentioned that I work in a restaurant before. I really enjoy working there. They have two main cooks that are Italian but speak excellent English and are good people. I get on with them really well. There are 8 waiters including myself. My skills have improved so much since I became a waiter. I remember back at the first day I was carrying dirty plates back into kitchen and I went through the door just as another waiter was coming out and they all dropped on the floor and I had food all over my clothes. I was sure I would get fired for that. But my boss kept me, much to my relief. He put me in kitchen duty for a bit. I moved on to sweeping floors to setting tables. He showed me more than the other waiters did at the start. I can hold four plates in my arms alone. Getting back to yesterday, I finished a bit after 4 pm and I had just walked out and saw Gohan standing there, waiting for me. He wanted to walk me home. He said Mom and Dad were wanting to know when they were going to see me next etc. We walked through St Ives park. I love that park - I go there a lot just to think and stuff. Gohan said he needed to go get a drink from the water fountain and said to wait for him as he wouldn't be long. I thought I would wait for him on a park seat because I had been mostly on my feet all day and the baby was feeling active after Gohan left. Then I heard someone calling my name and it was Trunks. He must have hidden his ki because I never felt him come. I have never been so panicked in my life, diary. My legs wouldn't move and I felt myself go so hot. Man, did he look terrible, very pale, almost like he never slept. Kami, I will never forget this cause he was dressed in my favourite outfit for him, blue jacket, and jeans. He wasn't in one of his ugly suits his mother dresses him in. His purple hair is still shoulder-length, but tied back, he only kept it long for me. Diary, my heart just sunk when I saw him. I couldn't even say his name. He sat down next to me and our baby felt him because their ki went up as soon as Trunks sat down beside me. Trunks took hold of my hand and we talked on that chair for hours. This baby is getting both of us emotional cause for the first time in over 10 years I have seen Trunks actually physically cry. I feel so guilty. I didn't realise what I have even done to Trunks. I guess Kami gave me a wake up call. Its taken me this long to realise that running away isn't the answer. He said he loved me and our baby! He said he never wants to lose us again! We talked about everything. I can't write it all down but we talked, we hugged, we kissed, we cried. After our talk, Trunks never seemed to let go of my hand, I think he thought I was going to go away again. Even when we walked thorough the park with few people around. He said no more secrets. Now that we know what we both want. We are going to have to tell our parents, as I am going to be showing soon too. My clothes are starting to get really tight on me. Trunks and I have decided to have a family dinner and tell them all then. I don't think "We have umm weird news, I am pregnant, can you pass the potatoes?" will work, so we will tell them after dinner. Gohan can protect Trunks from my Mom if she decided to take him out! I have to be geared up for that prospect!  
  
Trunks and I went to go see Gohan, just to let him know everything went okay as Trunk's told me that Gohan had come to see him at work. It was Gohan's idea to have Trunk's met us there. Gohan looked pleased and relieved to see us at the door, holding hands.  
  
After two months I have realised is how I truly felt for Trunks. I know I said I love him before but I thought it was the baby, hormones or stuff talking, but its like little things like when he is around and when we kiss - I forget everything, I only see just him and nothing else matters. Even being away for so long, we still have those intense feeling towards each other. It never went away.  
  
Trunks drove me home, as our baby and I was getting really tired. It had been a long day and I felt Trunks's reluctance to go. I didn't want him to go either. I said to him to ring me when he got back home. He did and we had nearly an all night conversation! We both thought it would be better if we take it one step at a time. Things are really looking up diary!  
  
TBC. 


	5. Goten's Diary cont Part 5

A/N: Thanks to all the people that have been giving the most wonderful reviews! I couldn't have gotten this far without you. I have one last chapter to write and it will be Trunks's turn.  
  
*****  
  
Goten unconsciously put a hand on his swollen stomach, he smiled at the thought of how far he had come with his child. He propped his pillows up against his back as he got ready to write.  
  
2nd September  
  
Dear Diary  
  
It's been so many months, hasn't it? I have to tell you though it's been life changing and challenging! I reread my very last chapter to you. I have so much to catch you up on. Starting from that night from dinner.  
  
As I remember, both Trunks and I were very nervous that night. Gohan of course, was our anchor - he kept reassuring us and telling us just to relax. How could I of relaxed? I was going to have to tell Vegeta and my Mom that I was pregnant with Trunks's child! All the scenarios ran through my head, man, runaway again - sounded so good. I think Trunks hid all the frying pans and anything that could be considered as a weapon away that night too. The dinner went well. We all assembled in to the lounge afterwards even Vegeta stood with his arms crossed behind Bulma's chair as everyone was wondering why we were all gathered there. Trunks stood up and told everyone he wanted to say something. He came over to my chair and grabbed my hand, I looked at Gohan, he nodded, and I stood up. This was it. I think Trunks's words were along the lines of " I know this is gonna sound really strange but there is no other way to tell you all. The reason we wanted to have you here is that.. Goten's pregnant and I am the father. My Mom was in shock and went white and fainted. It took us half an hour to wake her up. I remember my Dad didn't look at all shocked and he just told me he loved me and congratulated us. My Dad wanted us happy and that's all that mattered. Vegeta didn't look even concerned that his oldest was having a baby with "Kakkarot's youngest brat". Though he did say to Trunks to look after me - that part in itself made me freak; I mean c'mon since when did he care? I found out later on that Vegeta knew the truth, he had his suspicions and ask Gohan, knowing Gohan couldn't lie to him. Bulma was excited. She still is. I think the word grandchild was written in her eyes. It seems Bulma and Vegeta and my Dad knew about Saiyan male pregnancies. But thought it would be rare, but they were so okay with it, like it was normal or something. It was *not* the scenario I was thinking of getting.  
  
I decided to come back home two nights later after the dinner and stayed with my parents. My Dad welcomed me with open arms. My Mother took the news badly but put on a show for my father acting like everything was fine. But when he was out of the room it was a different story. She kicked me out of the house a week later, when my father or brother wasn't around. Made me pack up all my stuff and told me to go and live with the baby's father. She won't even say Trunks's name anymore its always that "him" or the "baby's father" "those freaks".  
  
This is the woman who I need so badly. I just wanted some understanding and support and she just rejected me. I know it's not in such great circumstances. She had rung Trunks to pick me up and get out of here and not to come back. I was so upset; I got my stuff together and waited for him to show up. When Trunks came, he was very angry, He walked through the door and ignored my mother; he hugged me as I couldn't stop shaking. She yelled at him saying he perverted me and that I had shamed the family with being a freak.  
  
As for my Mum, to this day, she said she wants nothing to do with the baby or me. She said I was a freak and a gay freak at that. She is the one that is going to miss out on things. Our scan showed we are going to have a girl. We have been going through a dozen names. We haven't found one we have settled on. Trunks has been wonderful. Bulma can't believe the change in him she said he spent months where he was so sad so lost; now he is so happy. I look forward to him coming home from work. I am beginning to feel like the pregnant wife. Trunks says I look sexy! I had to find something to keep me on my toes because I am no longer working at Reggie's. I am living at Capsule Corps with Trunks and his family. We do have this great apartment. We are going to move into after our baby is born. Trunks won't let me see it yet. He has been decorating it and its going to be a surprise for me and the baby. Even the great Vegeta has been helping Trunks. I really can't wait to see it. Bulma has arranged everything for my birth plan. She has everyone organised. I have no idea how Bulma or my Mom dealt with having us. This baby is trying to kick its way out for sure. My back is so sore by the end of the day I am totally wiped. I can't wait to have her. I seriously want my body back. I will let you know if we decide on a name. Well, I have to go as Trunks is home. I hope he brought my favourite ice-cream. Bye Diary!  
  
*****  
  
TBC. Trunks's Journal. 


	6. Trunks Journal 4

A/N: Last chapter. I hope you have enjoy my fic as much as I have writing it. My Thanks to my beta Twinks.

If you're a Truten follower like myself. Your welcome to join our group!

http/groups. November

Dear Journal. 

2 weeks ago. Our daughter was born! I didn't even faint when the doctor did the C- section on Goten. I don't think I have ever seen anything so beautiful in all my life. Talia Son-Briefs. She is so tiny. She has the most amazing head of hair. It's black and so far she has my blue eyes to match, but who knows they might turn to Goten's beautiful brown.

Hearing her cry, It's all real. Goten and I have a gorgeous child.

We moved into our apartment. I have always wanted to scoop Goten up and carry him over the threshold - so I did!

It's been a struggle to get used to being parents but I wouldn't change it for anything. The sleepless nights. Endless bottle-feeding, diapers. Goten is just amazing. He is like a natural.

My Mom has been over powering with parenting advice. As for Dad. He said to Goten after Talia was born "Well done, brat" He has got a real soft spot for her. I have seen it in the way he holds her.

Goten is still upset that his mother has not even attempted to come and see him.

We brought Talia out to see Goku and Chichi, but she walked straight out of the house saying that she would come back when we were gone. Goten was distraught.

It's really put a strain on things. Goten never got over his mother kicking him out and calling him a freak but he thought maybe Chichi seeing Talia might see her round things. I hate what she has done to Goten. That night after we saw her. Goten had a shower. I had just put Talia to bed. I knew something wasn't right. I found him at the bottom of the shower, crying. I don't think he slept well that night either and that wasn't because of Talia. The next day I went to see Goku about it and he went to talk to Goten. I don't know what he said but Goten has become closer to Goku than I have ever seen them. 

I never really thought about it till recently but I don't know how Talia will feel about having two dad's in the future. She has me as her Papa and Goten as her Daddy. I have found at work when I have brought her in how quickly she was accepted and there was no real problem about which Dad to give her back to and no real awkward questions to answer. It's the highlight of my day when Goten and our little girl come in to see me at lunch. Goten is definitely playing the wife. He regularly checks up and makes sure I am taking breaks and eating. Kami, I love him!

Goten and I were lying on our bed the other day looking through some of our own baby photos together. Its funny how when you have a child of your own how you like to compare their facial features to yourselves. I just enjoyed the moment. I had Goten lying his head on my chest. Just me rubbing his back. He has the most gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I would never thought in a million years I would be with Goten. I knew I loved him a long time but I honestly thought one day I would be going to Goten's wedding, being his best man and being "Uncle Trunks" to his kids. Knowing that was all I could be to him, his best friend and all that changed in one night. Now we have the most wonderful future to look forward too.

Well Journal, I think its time for me to make it official. I bought a ring. I have no idea how Goten will feel as we never talked about marriage. All I know is Talia has brought Goten and I together. Just two men and a baby and Kami, I don't ever want to lose them.

Yours,

Trunks Briefs. 

Trunks finished typing and flipped the top on his laptop closed. He slipped his hand in his pocket of his black suit and took out the blue velvet box. Opening it with his right hand, he watched the single silver band gleam back at him. A moment later he clasped it closed, smiling. 

What you think? Please review!


End file.
